


Pain

by morgan_cian



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-30
Updated: 2008-01-30
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian





	Pain

Pain

Sweat

Thrust

Need

Obsession

Long, narrow fingers were buried in sweaty blonde locks.  Clothes rustled.  Flesh slapped against flesh.

Pain

Want

Hate

Lust

He was braced against the wall with his pants around his ankles and his lab coat rucked up, baring his ass.  He grasped his needy cock and allowed the motion to fuck his fist.

Pain

Heat

Longing

Resignation

They straightened clothing and washed their hands.  They did not look at each other as they left the bathroom.

"Chase!!" Cameron called, bubbly and happy.  "I've been looking for you."  The blonde did not look back.  He wrapped his arm around her narrow waist and nodded his head to her babbling.

Anger

Want

Longing

Need

Pain

House popped a Vicodin and limped to his office.  It was a bad day for his new ducklings, indeed.  



End file.
